All My Heart
by BrownBerryEyes
Summary: After being brought on one of her brother's meetings, Calla Bremen meets George Harrison. She's sent with the band on their tour to America, and something starts between them. Calla's brother, Davis finds out and is not happy. Will they win him over and be able to have their relationship together?(Obviously not ATU)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first published story ever (AKA it probably sucks) but I really like this one so I'm posting it. So obviously I don't own George or the rest of The Beatles, but at would be pretty cool if I did. That was my little disclaimer about him so no one gets weird about it. So read my story if you'd please and hopefully enjoy it and love it forever and ever, amen like a love song. **

1)Transit

Public transportation, or the worst possible way to travel. Fortunately, I can say I don't have to suffer the unfortunate fate of having to use it daily. On the occasion, having your brother being a very successful business man has its perks. Other than when he makes me meet all of his clients.

You see, my brother is a booking agent, dealing with all sorts of things. Mostly music, so I have to meet all of the bands. A lot if them are really cool, and have some very attractive members. But I could never have one of them. No I'm not good enough for that. But maybe, that could change one day. Maybe he'll get some super gorgeous guy and I'll meet him and we'll love each other forever. Very wishful thinking, I know. But I can dream, can't I?

"Calla, get ready, look nice. There's someone I really want you to meet!" I hear my brother call from downstairs.

"But do I want to meet them, dearest Davis Bremen?" I ask him.

"Yes you do, I know you do." He surely answers.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I tell him.

I get up and put on a green satin blouse and white skirt with thin light pink trim on the bottom hem. Being it was pretty cold outside for this time of year, I put on black tights with small heart designs on them, and white flats. This outfit was me trying very hard to dress nice. I brushed my hair, because it was in serious need of it, and put on makeup. This is probably the most effort I've put into getting dressed in a year.

I went downstairs to find Davis waiting at the door for me.  
"Calla you're making me late. Come on." He said.

We went out to his car and he drove to his office with me.  
"So, Davis, who exactly am I meeting today?" I asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"You'll find out when we get there." He answered.

For the first time, I was actually exited about meeting one of his people.

**Not really long, I know. But here will be more, much more yet to come. ~Blair**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter (wow really, I had no idea) and again it's not very long. I think it's much better than the first one. I wrote this during testing cause I not nothing else to do. And I have that for the rest of the week, so expect more very soon.**

2) Ivy & Arrival

We arrived at Davis' office in a short matter of time. It was downtown in an old brick building connected to all the others beside it. The door was old faded navy blue and had gold embellishments (address numbers, mail slot, door knob, door bell, and door knocker thing just because). The outside walls were half ivy covered and half brick. Really this office looked like a house to me, but to Davis this was a place of business.

Davis parked the car behind the building in his usual spot, and we went inside. Truly this was one of my favourite places to go when I was younger, and still is now. I used to pretend this was my real house. I would occupy myself making up stories in my head about being here and being grown up with a husband and children of my own.

I sat down on one of the big brown leather couches in the "living room" of the office.  
"Don't get too comfortable," Davis said to me, "they'll be here soon."

I ignored his warning and laid out on the couch anyway. He didn't even conduct business in this room, all of that went on upstairs. His office was really the only thing upstairs, besides the door to the attic and one bathroom. The downstairs, where I spent much more of my time, was greatly more interesting. There was the living room, a sort of kitchen, and a more dining room type place, ad my brother's study. He used to keep pieces of parchment paper in there, and I would use his blotting pens and write on them. Unfortunately, I got parchment restrictions, so I've never been able to do that again. All of this stuff happened when I was like ten. I'm eighteen now, and Davis is trying desperately to get rid of me.

"Calla, get up to my office, the boys are here." David told me before opening the door to let them in.

I went upstairs to wait in his office.

**so that was today's chapter, short and stubby just like before. But I feel like this story will be very long. ~Blair**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay third chapter. I like this one. It's kind of the real start of the story. **

3)Plans of Action

A few minutes later, which truly felt like forever, Davis came up to his office where I was waiting, with his clients, The Beatles. And I guess their manager. I know Davis had met with them before, but he'd never let me come with him.

They all say down across from me and Davis at the large, old oak table where Davis conducted his business.

"Good morning, Mr. Bremen." Their manager said.

"Good morning to you too. And so what are you here for today?" Davis asked him.

"Well, I've been thinking about a tour to America for the boys." Their manager answered.

"I believe that's what you said on the phone." Davis said, "And that's why I have Calla here with me, Brian."

"How is your sister going to help them?" Brian asked, I don't think he was a big fan of me.

"She's been to America on more than one occasion. I would go myself, but I can't, so instead I'm sending her. And as you can tell, she's mature enough to be around them without acting out." David told him.

"Alright. She can deal with them when I can't." Brian said.

That's great. I have to spend however many months with four guys. Yay. I know that every other girl in the whole world would love to be in my position, but not really me. I don't really have an interest in any of them. But that Mick Jagger though, I'd take him in a heartbeat.

* * *

George's POV

"...that's why I have Calla here with me, Brian." I heard Mr. Bremen say.

I looked up to see who this Calla was. I'd never heard of a human with such a name like that. I knew of such thing called a Calla Lilly before, but that's a flower.

"_She's even better than any flower I've ever seen, or anything I've ever seen." _I thought to myself when I saw her.

She was paying no attention to the conversation. But I was paying attention to her. She was messing with her nails, which were painted a minty green colour. From this angle, I could see she was really tan, which I guess was natural, cause Mr. Bremen was the same way. And she had really dark brown hair about down to her elbows, with long bangs swept to the side. She looked up for a moment when Mr. Bremen said her name, and I could see she had big blue eyes. not like the normal greyish blue most people had, but more like an ocean, or the sky when it was real nice out and there were no clouds. I just wanted to look at her every moment for the rest of ever.

I officially win the award for stalker of the year with that comment. But it was true. And the best part was I got to spend our whole tour with her!

**I really need to write longer chapters, I know. But George was in this one Yay! ~Blair**


	4. Chapter 4

**So** **fourth chapter. I'm going to try very hard to update this story every day. Because that will be a challenge. So enjoy the fourth chapter!**

4) Flopping like Fish

I figured out why no one else wanted to sit with George on the plane. He was alright when he was awake, but it was a different story when he was asleep. He was in a blanket using me as a pillow, and taking up the whole two seats. I pushed him off several times, but he just came back. I feel like a magnet.

"We're sorry, but we just couldn't take sitting with him for eight hours, knowing he didn't sleep at all last night." John said, turning around from these at in front of me he was sitting in to face me.

"So you out me through the torture?" I asked, then pushed George off of me because he was snoring in my ear.

"Exactly." Paul answered from the seat next to John.

"And he'll probably get sick at some point too; that always happens when he'd goes somewhere he's not used to. And guess what lucky girl gets to deal, with him them." John said, smiling.

"Ew." I said. I was not for having to deal with George the whole time. I feel real bad for whoever ends up marrying him. They'll have a time with this boy.

He was actually nice. Before he fell asleep all over me, we talked about just whatever came to mind. I'll talk to him more later at the hotel hopefully. Since apparently we are sharing a room. With two separate beds thankfully. There is a reason for that. There were originally six hotel rooms. One for each of the boys, one for Brian, and one for me. But the reservation got messed up, so there ended up only being five rooms. And I know Brian would rather jump off a bridge than share a room with one of them, so he told me I got that privilege. And since George was the only one with two beds, I get to stay in his room. Oh joy. I really hope that means this room had two bedrooms, cause I don't want to hear him all night.

* * *

We got to the hotel and me and George took our things up to our room.

"I call that bed." He said, pointing to the one in the left side bedroom.

"Alright. As long as I don't hear you at night." I told him.

"I don't snore. I don't care what you say." He said before taking his stuff to his room then sitting on the couch in our room.

"Yes you do snore. And I know you do. I heard it in my ear the whole time we were on the plane. You were all over me the whole time." I told him, then sat next to him.

"I can't help I'm an affectionate sleeper." He said.

"I give so much sympathy to whoever ends up with you." I said.

"Everyone wants to be with me. I'm surprised you don't." He said.

"If everyone knew how your sleeping and snoring habits were, that wouldbe a different story." I told him and poked his chest.

_George's POV_

I really wish she wanted to be with me. That would be amazing. Cause I really want to be with her. I don't know how no one has figured that out. Cause to me I think it's real obvious.

I am very happy that I get to share a room with her though. I wouldn't make her go through the "torture" of sharing a bed with me, since it apparently sucks so bad. And snore in her ear and used her as a pillow. I'm just awful I know. But I'll prove that I'm not. And one day I'll get her and she'll be the one that has to "suffer" through being with me.

**I don't really like that chapter. I don't know. I hope someone does. But I'll promise it will be better. ~Blair**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty children I know it's been forever. I have really been busy and that's not just an excuse to explain my laziness. truly I've had no time. So here's the fifth chapter. **

****5) Dinner & a Kiss

Later in the evening, we had go to dinner. Me and George were getting ready in our room.

"George, what should I wear?" I asked him.

He was already dressed. At the moment he was looking in the bathroom mirror tying his tie.

"Why do you want me to decide?" He asked finishing the knot and fixing the collar on his shirt.

"Cause I can't decide which one I would look better in." I answered.

"They would both look good on you, in my opinion." He said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to get your opinion on which would better on me because you're a guy and would know what others guys would like for a girl to wear." I told him.

"Then that's a different story." He said, "if you want to know what any guy would really want you to wear, it would be nothing, and that's not just in my opinion."

"You are an absolute sleaze." I said to him.

"I am very aware of that, my dear." He said and flashed his fangs at me.

I rolled my eyes and asked him again.

"George, since I'm going to wear something, which would you rather it be?"

"The one on the left." he answered, then left the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door after he left to change. It was a plum coloured strapless dress with a lighter lavender silk band around the waist. After changing I put my clothes in one of the laundry bins. Me and George had already decided which was who's earlier. We had to share the bathroom too.

"Took you long enough." George said as I came back into the bedroom.

"Hush." I told him.

I quickly put on patent heels the same dark purple as my dress. Then, just to annoy George a little more, I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair again and made sure my makeup looked perfect.

"Good lord, woman. How much longer are you going to take?" He asked, sounding not very happy with me.

"Not any time longer." I said walking back out to him

"Good. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since when you gave me part of that cookie you weRe eating earlier. And wine too. But that's not at all substantial." he told me.

"So that's what you were doing when you went out earlier." I said.

"Yes. And that's what I'm doing tonight at dinner too. And eat too." he said.

"Same here." I said.

He put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I could tell he was already a little tipsy. Neither me or George was of the legal drinking age here in America. George was still twenty, but would be twenty one right after we got back home. I turned eighteen in November, just barely legal in England. Really no one cared about George, cause of him being so famous. Hopefully that would apply to me too, since I was now a part of their group.

* * *

Dinner was fun. Me and George sat next to each other. All of us spent the time talking and eating, and just as George had promised, a whole lot of drinking. By the end of the night, all the boys were drunk, really hammered. But I think George won. And I wasn't too far behind him. If Davis knew about this, I would be dead for sure.

"George, stop." I told him as we got back to our room.

He stood behind me with his arms around me and breathing his wine and smoke scented breath into my neck.

"But Calla, you know I cant walk right now." He said, then planted a kiss or two on my neck.

It was true. He couldn't walk right. On our way home he tripped a few times. We just laughed and I would help him up, and about fall down myself.

Sometime during the night, after Brian had gotten tired of us. This was before I was as drunk as I am now, so he thought I could take the responsibility to make sure nothing happened. Nothing did happen, not bad at least. Sometime later, after we were all drunk, I got dared to kiss each of them. First Ringo, then Paul, then John. Then there was George. I already knew he liked me, so I saved him for last. He was the best kisser of all of them, and it lasted the longest too. After that I just let him kiss me whenever.

I led him back into the bedroom and laid him on his bed. He pulled me down next to him. He was asleep before I could say anything. I just took off his jacket, tie, shirt, and shoes. Then i pulled the covers over him and left him to sleep after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

I took the dress I had on off and changed into one of George's T-shirts. I laid in my bed and looked over at George. He was really cute when he was asleep, but he wouldn't be so cute in the morning when he was hungover. I just smiled then went to sleep

**That was cute I know**. **They aren't really together yet, but that will happen soon enough. I can't wait! ~Blair**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just really loved the last chapter so much they're cute. So here's the sixth chapter. **

****6) Moring Lovely

I woke up the next morning, very surprised to not feel terrible. Tired, but not terrible. I looked over and saw George lying face down on the pillow with his hair all messed up. I knew he felt terrible. I got up from my bed and laid next to him in his bed.

"Calla I'm going to die." He said, putting his arms around me.

"I bet you feel like it." I said.

I kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to go to work today?" I asked him, since today was the start of all the important things.

"No. I don't care if I was having to get married today, I'm not getting up from this bed for anything." He answered.

"Alright. I'll tell Brian you can't do anything today. But I'll just tell him you're sick, not that you drank too much and are hungover.

I sat on the edge of the bed and called Brian's room from the phone in our room.

"Hello." He answered, sounding fully awake.

"Hi. Um, George really doesn't feel the best right now. Im calling to ask if he can stay here for the day." I told him.

"How sick is he?" Brian asked.

George has looking up at me now. I stroked his slightly stubbly cheek with my thumb. His face was pale and his eyes were red. I felt bad for him. Maybe ending up with him wouldn't be so bad.

"He's pretty sick. I wouldn't lie about it. And sure wouldn't make him go out and about all day feeling so bad." I answered.

"Alright, he can stay. But you're dealing with him." Brian said.

"That's fine with me." I said to him.

I knew he wasn't very happy when he hung up without even a goodbye.

"So what's the verdict?" George asked me.

"I'm staying here with you all day." I answered.

"Great. I'm sorry if I kept you up all night while I was throwing up." He said.

"It's OK." I said.

"the ony real good thing about this is that I got to kiss you." He said and smiled.

"Yeah, you did." I said.

"And I loved every second of it too." He told me.

**Award for the shortest chapter ever goes to me yes thank you. But i just wanted to add more. Calla and George are kind of starting with the relationship now. Before the tour they had spent time together so it's not just an instant thing. I felt like clearing that up. ~Blair**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know ive been neglecting George's POV, so that's where this chapter starts off. So yeah. **

7) Ashley, Oh Ashley

So far the day had been boring. I've just been in the room the whole time. And I have not let Calla open one curtain or turn on one light; I'm being a vampire for today.

"Calla, this is the stupidest movie ever." I said, blankly watching the television screen

"It is not. This is one of my favourites." She said.

"You have terrible taste in entertainment." I told her.

We were watching this ancient movie called "_Gone With The Wind_" and I hated it so far. Some girl named Scarlet loves this one guy named Ashley but he getsmarried to his cousin or something and goes of to war. Then Scarlet meets this other guy named Rhet Butler and heends up marrying her. We haven't gotten that far though, that's just what Calla told me happens. At the moment, Scarlet is trying to leave whatever city she's in but the girl that married Ashley is in the process if having his child, so she can't leave. Great fun.

I started to fall asleep when Calla interupted me.

"George Miss Melle had her baby, look." She said, her eyes fixed on the screen.

I didn't really look for more than about a second.

"I see. Cute kid." Then closed my eyes again.

"It really is. I hope I have cute kids one day." She told me.

"Not right now hopefully." I said.

"Obviously I said one day, and that one day is not soon." She said.

"Tomorrow we get to go to the Statue of Liberty, and lunch too." I told her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well would you like to be my date for the occasion? I know you're already going anyway, but you can be my date too." I answered.

"Actually I wasn't going. But since you asked, yes I will be your date for the occasion." She said.

"Great. I'll make it the best date you've ever had, even if I don't have many planning options." I said.

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling a lot better than the day before, but probably not looking like it. And I had a date today too, even more of a reason to look nice. I got up out of my bed and went to our bathroom. Calla was still asleep, so I had to try not to wake her.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. I desperately needed to shave, so that's what I did first. After that, I got dressed and made sure my hair looked nice and brushed my teeth too. All before Calla got up.

"Good morning, George." She said as I was tying my shoe.

"Good morning to you too." I said with a smile.

She got up and sat next to me and hugged me.

"I'm going to get dressed." She told me, then got up and got clothes from her closet.

She went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"George, we're really high up." Calla said, looking out the window of the statue's crown.

I was behind her with my arms wrapped around her, and my chin rested on the top of her head.

"Yes, but I will protect you." I told her then kissed her cheek.

She smiled.

"I know you will." she said, then turned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

That had happened several times throughout the day, but each time was better than the last.

"Lord, get a room already." John said, louder than I would've liked.

"I'm aloud to kiss her as much as I want, she's my date." I told him.

He just rolled his eyes at me. I kissed Calla again. She hugged me and I kissed the top of her head. I was very surprised no one had caught our frequent kisses on camera yet.

* * *

I woke up to Calla.

"George I'm going to die." She said.

"Why?" I asked her, sitting up in my bed.

She sat next to me and showed me.

"There is a picture of you kissing me from yesterday On the front of the paper. Davis is going to kill me." She answered.

I examined the picture. I looked good in it.

"It's alright, he probably won't even see it." I told her and hugged her, pulling her close to my chest and kissing the top of her head.

Then I heard the phone ring. Calla picked it up.

**Good so far? Yes? No? I actually really like getting reviews. And I watched Gone With The Wind at school cause we studied the Civil War earlier in the year. So I put it in the story. ~Blair **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay next chapter. I know very well I barely ever speak of the other three Beatles, but this story is not about them, so what do they matter? No, really I promise after I get George and Calla going they will be in there more. **

8) At It's Finest

I answered the phone. It was Davis.

"Calla have you by any chance seen the papers this morning?" He asked be, not sounding one bit happy.

"I have." I answered sounding like a scared child.

"I see. And so explain to me what that lovely picture is of." He, kind of demanded.

"It's a picture of me, and George, from yesterday." I told him, trying to avoid the whole kissing subject.

"And what are you and George doing?" He asked.

"Just conversing, very close to each other." I answered; I was never good at coming up with excuses.

"Calla Bremen I don't believe you! Kissing some boy you barely know! Who also happens to be three years older than you!" He said, going over his breaking point.

"I don't barely know him. And I understand that he's a little bit older than me. There are some people who are married and have eleven years between them." I said, trying to get Davis to understand.

"Well those people are not you. And you are in more trouble than you could ever imagine." He warned.

"Even more than the fish?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Way more. And unlike that fish, I can get rid of George. To where you aren't even able to speak to him." He told me.

He hung up after that.

I put the phone down and sat next to George.

He put his arms around me.

"What fish?" He asked.

"My birthday present to myself." I answered.

"How is getting a fish bad?" He asked, obviously not understanding.

"It's not a real, living fish. It's a tattoo of a fish." I explained.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"On my foot." I answered.

I put my right foot up on his thigh so he could see the fish that crossed over the top of my foot. It was pretty big, going from right in front of my ankle, where its tail was, to where its head was at the base of my big toe.

"First off, you have the tiniest feet ever." He said, holding my foot in his hands and examining my fish, "but regarding your tattoo, it's really not bad. I like it."

"I like it too. Davis, not so much." I said.

"He's just not used to it. Obviously it's not going Anywhere, I think he should just get over it. Cause you like it." He told me, then put my foot back down.

"I like it very much. I won't ever get another though. But I'm not weird like Davis is. If my children ever want one they can get one, as long as it's not like on their face or of something untasteful." I told him.

"You seem to have high standards for your children." He said.

"You are very correct." I said.

**Short chapter I know. There will be more exiting things later. And that fish's name is Harvey and that will mean something later. So remember It. ~Blair**


	9. Chapter 9

**I saw Gatsby. It was so amazing I can never watch it again. **

9) Nowhere Now

I truly hadn't spoken to George since my warning from Davis. We had exchanged a few words, just because I was constantly around him. Usually when he tried to have a conversation with me, I would just sigh and look away. It wasn't because I was mad at him, I could never be mad at him. It was because I was sure being with him was a terrible decision on my part. It was what happened every time I was with someone. I would think they were the grandest thing, but then, usually through my brother's acts, I "saw" how they truly were. I was what happened every time.

Davis.

It wasn't because he was cruel and tried to keep me away from the world. He was trying to protect me, from what had become of my parents. George would never understand that. I never really did for a long time. Currently, one of my parents was dead, the other unaccounted for. My father, he had died in the war. I had never met him before. Right before his final departure, I happened. Of course my clueless mother didn't know that, not until after he died, my father that is. Davis was young at the time, around ten. He still remembers that day.

_"You weren't born, not barely thought of. It was in the spring. Morning, maybe mid-day. Me and Allison were sitting at the breakfast table near the window. I saw a car pull up, a long black one. A man came out, holding something. He was dressed in a grey suit, holding something. Allison knew who it was, I could tell. She got up from the table, seeming a little scared, and answered the door for the man._ He asked if she was Mrs. Bremen, and she said yes. He gave her the thing he was holding, a letter, sealed with a black wax seal. Before the name left, he said 'I'm sorry, your Harvey was a great man' and saluted her, then left..."

Davis told me that story, about the day they got the letter about my father's death. My brother only addressed my mother by her first name, since she went mad and just left one day. That's why I live with Davis. I have since I was ten, and he was twenty.

I've never seen my mother since, and don't really want to. She means nothing to me.

I heard George come in. Not say a word, just go to his room. I watched him, just with my eyes, not moving my face, so that he wouldn't notice. He was probably covered in sweat, since he played a show tonight. I got up and walked over, opening the glass french doors slowly and quietly to our room, so he wouldn't notice. He was in the shower. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I really hadn't spoken to him in about a month, and I had one more month to spend with him.

A few minutes later, I heard George open the door from the bathroom. I knew he saw me, cause he had his gaze on me for a few moments. But he looked away, and searched through his dresser for something to put. He just put pants and a thin white T-shirt on, then laid back on his bed.

"How are you, Calla?" He asked, his head on the pillow, looking over at me with his fingers running through his still wet hair.

"Alright. Same as usual." I answered, not looking at him.

He came over and laid next to me in my bed. I turned away from him. He got hold of my shoulder and turned me back towards him. He got under the covers next to me and held me. Really I didn't see all the terrible flaws in George that Davis had pointed out in everyone else I had ever been with. That meant something go me. It meant that George was different. I wasn't with him just because he was attractive, or nice, or any other quality. He was all of that, and more.

**Post-Gatsby chapter. ~Blair**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's early, I know.**

10) The Bare Morning

I woke up the next morning, with George's arms around me and my head on his chest. He was still very asleep. I could feel him breathing, slow and steadily, and his heart beating. I looked up at his face. His head was on the pillow and his mouth was slightly parted. I smiled and kissed his nose. He partly opened one of his eyes.

"Good morning." I said to him.

"You woke me up." He told me.

"I'm sorry, but you had to wake up sometime. And we are leaving today." I said.

"Then I'll sleep on the plane." He said, then sat up.

He pulled me up with him.

"George what will happen if Davis doesn't let me see you anymore?" I asked him.

"I'll marry you." He answered.

"Marry me?" I asked him, not expecting that as an answer.

"Yep. I've known you sort of a while, and I know what you want in life, and I am able to give you anything your heart desires. So, instead of you never seing me again, you can always see me." He explained.

I kind of wish I could marry him anyway.

"Alright. If Davis says you can't see me anymore, then I'll marry you." I said.

"Good." He said.

**short chapter woo. ~Blair**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay new chapter. I got another review today like momentarily ago. I don't know who it was cause I don't remember that but applause to you. **

11) Go

Pretty much the whole plane trip me and George were asleep. He was asleep every time we were on a plane, and I never was, but that was differemt today. I really have no idea about what happened on the plane.

It was around lunch time when we got to our hotel. Me and Goerge went up to our room, this one was like our last one, but a bit bigger.

"If I get to marry you, either when Davis won't let me see you,cor I just feel like marrying you, I'll take you to any place in the world." George told me, then kissed the top of my head.

I turned around and hugged him.

"I would love that." I said.

Truly it might just be the worst idea in the world to marry him. But I don't know, maybe that could work. But again, maybe not. It really wouldn't be the smartest idea ever, marrying someone you've known for barely three months. Even though by the time we got married, it would be longer than that. But that's for later worrying.

I walked into the bedroom; George was laying on the bed (this room only had one bed, oh the joy). I layed next to him.

"George, what would happen if we got married?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I've never been married before. All that I know is that you really wouldn't see much of me, since I'd be gone so much." He answered.

"But I feel like that would be a bad decision." I told him.

"Well, if that's what you think, then we could just pretend." He suggested.

"Pretend? What do you mean _pretend_?" I asked him.

"Like, just say we're married, but not legally married, with papers and such. I could be engaged to you and and we could have rings and all that, but not truly be married." He explained.

"That wouldn't be a terrible idea. Other than the last name thing." I said.

"Would we ever really get married?" I asked him.

"Sure we would. But later, nit a y time soon, unless you think it's a good time to do that. And then we can really be married and do whatever married people do." He answered.

"What do married people do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Of course I really don't know that many married people. I know Richie's married. To this woman named Rose, and their daughter's name is Elle. They make me babysit her when they go and do stuff, cause I'm the closest person that's alone. But Elle's not bad. She likes me, and I like her. She's six months old and the most wonderful thing. One day I'll let you meet her." He said.

"You talking about her like she's your kid." I said.

"I do kind of wish she was. If I ever had my own kid, I'd want one like her." He told me.

"You have to let me meet her. Next time you get her, let me come over." I said.

"I would. And, because you would most likely me _married_ to me then, I could just tell you to come downstairs or whatever, since you would live with me." He said.

"OK. well, then, tell me to come downstairs next tine you get to see her." I said.

**This took forever and ever to write, I know. And it's short and not even good. But I try. And I'm still not sure if they should get "married" or not. ~Blair**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's hard coming up with chapter names.**

12) Up

George said he was going to take me in a date tonight. He had been saying he was going to take me out, then saying he couldn't this whole week. It was kind of annoying really. But maybe tonight that would be different.

"Hello, dearest." George said as he opened the door.

"Hi. Are we still going tonight?" I asked him.

He hugged me, and I already knew the answer.

"Sorry, Lilly, I really can't tonight." He answered.

I hated when he called me that.

"But you promised you would. You've promised every night and every night you always have something else you have to go do." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." He said.

"Sure you will. Like, when we get married, you'll just be like 'oh, sorry, Calla, I can't right now, I've got other more important things to do than you." I said.

"That's exaggerating, I would never do that. And I would never give up the chance to do you." He said.

"Well as of right now you won't ever get to." I said, then poked his chest.

"Alright, fine. I'll be back later. Goodbye." He said, then left.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. George was asleep next to me. I don't know what he did last night or when he got home. It was probably something I wouldn't be too happy about.

I kissed his cheek then got up. I got dressed and left the room to go downstairs and maybe get breakfast. I saw John in the hallway. We had actually become somewhat of friends.

"Hello, Miss Calla." He said, walking beside me.

"Hey, John." I said.

"You don't sound too happy. Was George not as good as he said, cause he's like that sometimes." He said.

"No, not that. We've never done that. It's cause George has promised every night that he would take me out, and has still yet to do so. Cause he always says that he has othewr things to do." I told him.

"Well I've been with him every time. He's just with girls the whole time, that's why he doesn't bring you with him, so he can get more, if you know what I mean." He told me.

"I know very well what you mean." I said.

"He's twenty years old, it's the only thing on his mind. Believe me, I know how that is." He said.

So that's what he's been doing. Getting with every girl he can find. I wasn't the happiest about it.

"Well, Callie, I've got to go now. I'll leave you to plan George's death." John said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." I said.

John left and went to wherever he was going to. I got a bowl of cereal and went back to me and George's room. He was up when I got back.

"Good morning, Calla." He said.

I ingored him and sat at the table.

"I see someone's not too happy." he said sitting next to me.

I just ate not looking at him.

"Baby, if it's about our date I said I would make it up to you. And I will." He said.

"I'm not mad about our date I'm mad about what you were doing when we were supposed to me on our date." I told him.

His face turned white, and he knew I had found out.

"Oh." He said.

**weird chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Second chapter of the night**

13) There

Me and George were barely on speaking terms the rest of the tour. Even on the plane back we didn't sit together. I was not at all happy with him.

"Do I not get a hello?" Davis asked when I got home.

"Hello, Davis." I said just to make him happy.

"What's wrong with you? Did your boyfriend screw up like I said he would?" He asked.

"Not really. We're just not really talking at the moment." I answered.

"Why not? There must be some reason." He said.

"Really, it's fine." I told him, then went up to my room.

A little later I heard atapping at my window. I looked over, it was George.

"What do you want?" I asked him when I opened my window.

"Just to ask you something." He answered.

"Ask ahead." I told him.

"Do you still want to marry me?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Would this help your decision?" He asked me, taking the box out of his pocket and showing me the ring he had bought me.

I actually really did like this ring. It had one big diamond, with two smaller ones on either side.

"Well what do you think, Calla?" He asked, waiting for my answer.

I didn't say anything, just kissed him. Not like usuall, just some quick little kiss, this was a real kiss. The type like in movies.

"So is that yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

He slid the ring on my finger. I think I would like beimg married to him, even if it wasn't for real.

"Callie, would you like to spend the night at my house? I can make up for all the dates I couldn't take you on." He said.

"Alright. I'll tell Davis I'm just going out for the night." I said.

"I'll be waiting outside." He told me.

After George left, I packed myself a bag, and hid the ring in my Jacket pocket, then went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked me.

"Just out. I'll be back later." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

I left and went to George's house with him.

"Since you will be living here soon, I guess you should get to see your future home. Unless you don't like it, then we can get a new house." He said as he led me inside.

"I do like it." I told him.

"You can take your things to my room, since that's where we will be later." He said.

"That's your plan for tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure is. The whole night. I won't let you sleep." He answered.

"I can't wait." I told him, then went down the hall to his room.

"Then why wait. It's like 7:30." He said.

"I know. But do you really want it that bad?" I asked him.

"Yes. That bad." He answered.

"Alright, but you have to let me sleep a little." I told him.

"I will. I promise." He said.

The rest of that night was spent doing things that happen in beds with people you know what I mean.

**hope everyone is happy now. ~Blair**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter. Yay. **

14) Visitors

I woke up the next morning. George was snoring softly in my ear, like always. I turned over to look at him. he was gorgeous as always. Even with the annoying sun coming through the window about to blind me. I couldn't help myself but to kiss him, which made him wake up.

"Eager this morning, at least let me wake up." He said.

"I just couldn't help myself." I told him.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked me.

"I did." I answered.

"It might hurt when you get up, that's what happens after your first time, or times in your case." He said.

I hugged him and laid my head on his chest.

"George, what's wrong with your back?" I asked him.

"It's from you digging your nails in my back." He answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

The phone rang. George answered it. I don't know who it was. I just listened to as much as I could.

"Calla guess what." George said after he hung up.

"What?" I asked him.

"You get to meet my favourite girl in the world today." He answered.

"I do! When?" I asked him.

"Around lunch. We get to be her parents for the day." He told me.

* * *

A few hours later, me and George heard the doorbell ring.

"George! Go get it!" I told him.

I was exited to get to meet Elle. George answered the door. A woman a little bit taller than me with green eyes and blonde hair was there. This was Rose I was going to guess. She has holding the most adorable child in the whole world. It was Elle obviously. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked to be half asleep. I wanted to keep her forever.

George talked to Rose for a while, then, after she left, came into the living room with Elle.

"She's a sleepy little thing right now." George said, sitting next to me with Elle.

"Yeah, she is." I said.

"You want her don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Elle was asleep at this point. George handed her over to me and I laid her on me.

"How long is she staying with us?" I asked him.

"Till tomorrow." He answered.

"Where will she sleep, that's not on me?" I asked him.

"I wish she had her own room, but I haven't had time to do that. So she sleeps in my bed." He told me.

"Davis will kill me if I stay another night with you. He already knows I was with you last night " I said.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"Cause you're the only person I would be staying with." I answered.

"Well soon you'll be living with me, I cannot wait for his reaction to that when we tell him." He said.

"He'll have a heart attack." I told him.

Elle woke-up then. She looked up at me; her eyes wherthrust a bit greyer than my own. She looked a little frightened because of me. Probably because she had never seen me before, and because she fell asleep on George and woke-up on me. She wasn't very happy about that; George took her from me before she got more upset.

"Ellie, that's Lilly." George told Elle.

"I still hate when you call me that." I said to him.

"Yes, but Icomsider it easier to say than Calla, so there." He said.

"She can't talk why does it matter?" I asked.

"Cause she'll be able to one day, I'm preparing Her for it." He answered.

"You are weird." I said.

"Don't listen to her Ellie she's just jealous I get to be with her more." He told Elle.

"I am not. I'm jealous she's not my kid." I told him.

"You will have your own one day though." He said.

"I know, but she's cute and already exists." I said.

Elle was intently listening to our conversation, while messing with the collar of George's shirt, pretty much trying to eat it.

"Ellie, baby, don't eat my shirt, I have to wear something." George said, then kissed her forehead.

"She likes you a lot. More than me." I said.

"She loves me. And she'll like you too, she's just now met you for the first time." he said.

I really hoped so.

**It was a long chapter. ~Blair**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh this story, I don't like it at all. Hopefully it will end better. But that's a while from now. **

15) Again

I had been living with George now for about three months. Getting Davis to let me do that was an interesting sight to see. He was not at all happy about me being "married" to him, or living with him, or just being near him in general. Davis was aware of me not really being married to him, but as far as the rest of the world knew, I was George Harrison's wife. So obviously, I wasn't everyone's favourite person.

Elle had a specific hatred for me. She only liked George, and everyone else. Just not me. I really don't know why. She was still cute though, but i would hate for her to be my kid, just cause she didn't like me. George thought i was being stupid, but she really hated me. If that child ever had a hit list, Calla Bremen would be at the top Of it all.

"Call! Come here!" George yelled from our room across the house.

I went down to our bedroom.

"George what do you want so bad that you had to yell across the house for?" I asked him As I came into the bedroom.

"To ask you something." He answered with a big smile.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked him, holding both of his hands.

He had his own ring now. Nothing too fancy, it was just gold. I liked it though, mostly because I picked it out.

"When can I have my Ellie over again?" He asked.

"Not until you get your own kid." I answered.

"But that's a million years from now. And I want to see her again." He said.

"Then go see her." I suggested.

"I cant just show up at their house and ask to see their kid." He said.

"Well oh darn. Guess you don't get to see her then." I said.

"I will. Actually shes coming over here soon. I already agreed to it." He told.

"George! Why did you do that!" I said, not happy wIth him at all.

"Cause I wanted to see her." He answered.

"But you know she hates me." I said.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you as much as I love you." he said, tapped my nose.

* * *

Elle got there shortly after.

I was in the living room when George came in with her. She was snuggled up in his arms, holding on to his shirt. He sat next to me. He put an arm around me, but then Elle got mad at him, so he took it back.

"Ellie, why won't you let me put an arm around Lilly?" He asked Elle, using that terrible nickname for me that he adored so much.

"No, Georgie." Elle answered him, talking about me.

George gave Elle to me. She was veey unhappy about this and just squirmed to try to get me to let go of her.

"George where are you going?" I asked him as he got up.

"You made cookies earlier, I want one." He answered.

Elle just glared at me, then laid against me. Not from sudden discovery of affection, but because she was mad and knew I wasn't Letting her go anywhere.

George came back a few minutes later with his cookies. He sat down next to me again, and kissed Elle's forehead, leaving cookie crumbs from his lips on her.

"George don't do that." I told him, getting the crumbs off of her.

"I'll kiss you too." He warned.

and he did. On the lips. It tasted like the cookies he was eating. He hugged me after that. Elle was bot happy that I was being more loved than she was.

"Georgie!" she said trying to get his attention on her and reaching her arms out to her.

He took her from me. She was happy again. Truly i don't think it was because Elle genually didn't like me, it was because she was jealous of me. A nine month old baby was getting jealous of my twenty one year old husband. She must like older men I guess.

* * *

Elle left later in the day, around 7:30-ish. If me and George ever have our own kid, I really hope our's likes me more than Elle does. She was like an annoying pageant girl. I liked her because George did. If I had a choice whether to have her over or not, I would choose not.

**short. ~Blair**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter **

16) Oh Dear

I was at home. Alone. As usual. It was raining outside to the point where there was a definite river running down me and George's driveway. He was at work. Like he was all the time. He was busy right now, so I never got to see him except for in the morning before he left and at night when he got home. i felt bad that I always complained about him not being here, but it really did annoy me. I would go visit him sometimes, but then I figured out that no one really wants me around, so I stopped doing that. So now I just stay at home.

On the occasion I'll go out. Not to see George, cause he was too busy. Sometimes I would go shopping and buy myself something. Or if George asked me to get him something I would get that too. Only by myself. Shopping with George was horrible. He tended to shop for me. I would go look at something and leave him for a moment, and he would go off and find the most expensive thing in the whole store. It happened every time. The most recent was last week.

* * *

_I was in the changing room, trying on something I had picked out for myself. I told George before not to go off anywhere, because he did that sometimes. _

_"Calla I found you something." George said, coming into the room right when I didn't have anything on. _

_"What did you find?" I asked him. _

_"Nothing too fancy. Just something I saw and had to see you in." He told me, then handed me the dress he found. _

_It was a fitted strapless black dress. Something I would usually never think of wearing. Probably why George wanted to see me in it. I put in on. It was really tight, and I hadn't even zipped it yet. _

_"George would you zip it for me?" I asked him. _

_"Anything for you." He said, then zipped it up for me. _

_I could barely breath in it. Davis would fall over dead if he saw me wear this. _

_"Baby, what size is this dress?" I asked him. _

_"I don't know. It was the smallest one I found." He answered. _

_"Well it's really tight." I said. _

_"I know. But I think it's supposed to be like that." He said. _

_"But my boobs won't fit in it, George." I told him. _

_"They fit fine. You're just not used to something fitting you so tight." he said. _

_"I know. But this dress barely covers them at all." I said. _

_"It's supposed to be like that. It looks wonderful on you." He said, wrapping his arms around me. _

_"You just want to take this dress off me now, don't you?" I asked him. _

_"So bad." He said. _

_"We can do that when we get home." I told him. _

_I took the dress off, while doing this, caught a look at the price tag. It was more than I had ever spent in my whole life. _

_"George I can't get this dress." I told him._

_"Why not?" He asked. _

_"Cause it costs too much." I said. _

_"No it doesn't. I looked at it earlier. You can get it if you want. And whatever else you want." He said. _

_"I could never make you spend that much on me." I said. _

_"Your wedding ring is more than that, plus a few more zeroes. The cost of something for the woman I love is not a problem." He told me._

_"Never tell me how much this ring costs. And I'll buy the dress. Just because I love you that much." I told him. _

_"Thank you." He said, then hugged me._

* * *

Maybe I could put on that dress. Just to make George happy. I hadn't actually worn it before, other than in the dressing room. I got up, went to the closet, and took out the dress. I undressed and put it on, just in time for George getting home.

"Calla, baby, where are you?" I heard him ask.

"I'm in our room." I answered.

I heard him walk down the hall to our room. We were going to dinner with Davis tonight, but that was in two hours. I laid on our bed and waited for George. Then he walked in.

"I was thinking of wearing this dress to dinner tonight. What do you think, George?" I asked him.

"I think we may be a little late for dinner. Cause right now, I'm going to have fun with my wife." He answered.

He came over to the bed. I stood up and he kissed me. I kissed him back, and we fell back on the bed.

* * *

"Baby, we need to get ready. We have to leave in like half an hour." I said to George who was very concentrated on kissing ever part of my neck.

"That's really long from now." he said, breathing heavily.

"But I need to get ready, and so do you." I said.

"That takes five minutes." He said.

"It takes me longer than that." I said.

"Fine. Because I know you are weird about not looking right." He said, then rolled over on his back.

"You need a shower." I told him, brushing his messy bangs back.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked.

"No. Then we won't ever leave. I'm not all sweaty like you." I answered.

"I'm a man, I'm supposed to sweat." He said.

"Yes you are. But at least do something with your hair." I said.

"Fine." He said, sitting up and pulling me up with him.

i got up and put on of George's T-shirts. He got up too and put his pants back on. I went into the bathroom and started getting ready.

"You know that's a real thin shirt you have on." George said when he came into the bathroom.

"I know. Please get ready, George. We need to leave really soon." I told him.

"I'm sorry Miss Bremen, I'm already half dressed. So I'm more ready than you." George said.

"Mr. Harrison needs to shut up before his wife burns him with her curling iron." I warned him.

"Why do even use that thing? It looks like a torture devise." George pointed out.

"Cause not everyone can just look as good as you without trying, sweet husband." I answered.

"Good answer. But I think you look wonderful." He said, then kissed my cheek.

"Make your hair look nice please, George Harrison." I told him again.

He picked up his comb off the counter and made his hair look presentable, finally.

"I have a hickey from you." I told him.

"Good." He said, "think of it as a token of my love for you."

"Or a death sentence for me from my brother." I said.

"We are a married couple, we are adults, it's alright for me to give you a hickey." George said.

"I guess so. Just look for something that will cover it." I told him.

George looked through my make-up bag to find something.

"What's this do, Calla?" George asked, showing me what he was holding.

"That's mine George, put it back." I told him.

"But I want to know, it's just a lot of little aspirin looking things." He said, looking at the inside contents.

"It's the reason we don't have any children, lovely." I answered.

"Oh. Well I wish you didn't take these." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Cause then we can't have our own kids." He answered.

"Yes we can. If I stop taking it." I told him.

"Then stop taking it." He said.

"George, why do you want a baby right now?" I asked.

"Not right now. Soon though." He answered.

"I don't. Not soon, not right now." I said.

"When do you want one?" He asked.

"When I'm older. Like ten-ish years from now." I answered.

"That's forever from now. I'll be thirty one then." he said.

"I know. A lot of people have children when they're in their thirties." I told him.

"Well not me." He said.

"George we'll talk about this later." I said, leaving the bathroom and putting The dress on.

"Fine. I've been hoping this whole time it would accidentally happen, but apparently it's impossible." George said, putting his shirt on.

"Very impossible." I said.

* * *

We got to dinner right on time. George continued the conversation about us having or not having children in the car, and at the table too.

"What are you two fighting about?" Davis asked us.

"It was from earlier." I told him.

"Calla refuses to have a-" I cut George off before he could finish.

"Calla, let him finish." Davis told me.

"Thank you, Mr. Bremen. I was going to say, Calla refuses to let us have our own children." George told him.

"Calla used to talk all the time about doing that though. With you, George." Davis said.

"Then why won't she now?" George asked.

"Cause I feel too young for that." I answered.

"When will you feel old enough to do that?" George asked.

"I don't know. Not now. Probably not next year, maybe when I'm twenty. Or twenty-one. I answered.

"Calla why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Davis asked, looking like he wanted to strangle George.

"From George. Earlier." I answered.

"George Harrison why were you making love to my sister?" Davis asked.

"Cause I do love her. And she loves me. And I really wanted to. We do that a lot actually." George answered.

"How much is a lot?" Davis asked.

"Like almost every day. Sometimes more than that. It depends really." George told him.

"I guess I can't be mad at that. You are technically married. Even though it's not really true." David said.

I'm sure on the inside, Davis wanted to kill both me and George.

**Long chapter ~Blair**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter. I'm sick, so I'll probably post a few today. **

17)

"I have the most wonderful wife in the whole world." George tells me, then kisses my forehead.

"And I have the most wonderful husband." I say, then kiss his lips.

He kissed me back, I loved kissing him.

"I can't believe it. My wonderful wife is nineteen today." George said, then pulled me closer to him.

"Yes I am." I said.

"I got you a present." George told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes really." He said.

He rolled over back to his side of our bed and got a box and a card out of the door of the table beside his bed.

"They don't go with each other. Well, kind of. Not really though." George said, handing me both of them.

I sat up in the bed, George pulled me into his lap and I opened the box. It was a bracelet. The most wonderful bracelet I had ever seen before. It was a silver charm bracelet, with about ten little charms on it already.

"I've been all over trying to find those things. But it was worth it for my wife." George said, then kissed my shoulder.

It had to do with me and George. It had a little ring on it that looked exactly like my wedding ring, and an American flag one, cause that's where our relationship started, a little statue of Liberty torch, cause that's where we had our first date, a little blue fish, exactly like the one on my foot, and on the clasp, were two silver hearts, one on each end of the bracelet. One had a C, and one had a G.

"For Calla and George?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"That's wonderful." I said.

"Do you like it? If not I can get you something else." He said.

"George I love it. It's amazing. Thank you." I said, then hugged him tight.

"I can add more things onto it. And believe me, I will." He told me.

"I can't wait for that." I said.

"By the end of it, you might have like four of those bracelets." George said, putting the gift around my wrist.

"Oh dear." I said with a smile.

"Open your other present. It goes with it cause the envelope is the same colour as the box." George told me.

I opened the card. It was a simple white one, with blue and gold stripes for the border. In the bottom right corner, was another C&G in pretty Blue cursive with a gold "&."

"I have special Calla and George stationary. I got it on tour. So every card you ever get from me will me on it." George told me.

"That's the cutest thing. And it's very pretty." I said.

I read my card.

_"Dear Calla Harrison (Bremen), _

_I love you, my sweet wonderful wife, more than anything in the world. I could try to Give every reason I love you, but I didn't get enough cards made to do that. So here's a "short" version. _

_Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have been madly in love with you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I just had to have you. I was beyond happy when I got to go on tour with you, then share a room with you, then kiss you, then go on a date with you, and really just getting to look at you. Even watching terrible movies with you. You've made my life worth living. I would do anything for you, baby. _

_I promise to be the best husband a man can be. And best father too. Yes I still want to have a child with you (actually more than one, maybe like four) and I want to really really soon. It's about to kill me. And I don't know why. It's your fault that I want one (four) because I love you so so so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. _

_Have the most wonderful birthday, darling. _

_Love, _

_George Harrison"_

I was downright crying by the beginning of the second paragraph, and had to get George to read it out loud to me, which just made it worse. I had my head laid on his chest, with him reading it softly in his wonderful voice that I loved to hear. He had one arm around me, the other holding up the card. After the "love, George Harrison" part, he kissed the top of my head. I loved him so much.

"Aww, don't cry Lilly." George said, holding me tight.

"It's your fault, cause you're just so wonderful." I told him.

"So I guessed you liked my card. I wrote it at work. Not the most formal place, I know. I was heavily judged for having 'girly' cards. if we ever had a real wedding, they would be our invitations and whatever else you would need cards for. And what's written on your card, I would change into my vows. But don't tell anyone, it's a secret." George said.

"Our wedding colours would be blue and gold. That would be beautiful." I said.

"I chose those colours myself. I went into this fancy store when I was in Paris, and chose gold, cause it looked nice an formal, and blue, specifically that shade, because it was the same colour as your eyes are. That I love so much." He told me.

"that's sweet of you, George." I said.

"Thank you. I just have to incorporate you in everything." He said.

"I love you. So much." I said, hugging him tight.

"I love you too." He responded, hugging me back.

"I'm saving your card forever." I told him.

"If you save all of the cards I give you you win't have any storage space left. Cause I'll give you so many." He said.

"You are the best husband in the world." I said.

"Thank you." He responded.

"Do you have work today?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I'm not going." He answered.

"You should go. If you have to." I said.

"Nope. I'm spending the day alone with my wife." He said.

"Well your wife is happy about it." I told him.

"Good." He said, then kissed me.

"I love kissing you." I said.

"Why do you love kissing me so much?" He asked.

"Cause you're very good at it. And your lips are always so soft and wonderful." I explained.

"You're also good at it." He said.

"But not like you are." I said.

"Would you like for me to kiss you?" He asked me.

"You have no idea." I answered.

He kissed me then. One of his soft, sweet, wonderful kisses that just made me melt. He was barely even kissing me, just brushing his supple lips against my own.

"How was that?" He whispered in my ear, i could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Wonderful." I answered, hoping that I would get more.

"November is so cold and dead. I have this fear that my lips are too dry and you no longer enjoy my kissing you." He said.

"I'll always enjoy it. And your lips are as good as ever." I said, running my thumb over his bottom lip.

He kissed my thumb, then held that hand with both of his.

"Would you like another kiss, Calla?" He asked.

I nodded. He kissed me, a little harder than before. I kissed him back. He let out a shaky moan that drove me crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pushed me backward so that I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. He moved away from my lips, and kissed my neck. He always did that.

"Georgie, baby. If we do this we can't be as loud as usual, cause we do have neighbours." I said.

"I don't care. I'm going to have an intimate moment with the woman I love, and I'll be as loud as I want." He said, pretty much yelling.

He kissed my lips again. The next thing I knew, I no longer had clothes on and was listening to my husband be the reason that paint was chipping off part of the wall behind our bed.

* * *

I was laying cuddled up to George in our bed afterwards. His arms were around me and my head was rested on his chest.

"We need to repaint this bedroom, that big spot of white is not looking so good." I said.

"Probably. This room is an ugly colour anyway." George said.

"It's just yellow." I said.

"The ugliest shade of yellow I've ever seen. It's what it was when I moved in here. Every room is some ugly boring colour." He said.

"When people move they paint the rooms neutral colours, so that when the next person moves in, they can paint them whatever they want." I explained.

"Well I'm not the best at painting whole rooms, so I just left it how it was." He said.

"I can help you." I said.

"Alright. We can do that. Finally make this house worth living in." He said.

"We don't have to paint every room. We can paint the ones we actually use." I told him.

"Alright. So our bathroom, bedroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and that room where the front door is." He said.

"It's called a foyer, and we can paint all of those." I said.

"Can we start that soon?" He asked.

"Yep. We just have to pick out what colour we want each room to be." I answered.

"Why not just redo our whole house?" George asked.

"If you want to. That will cost a lot." I answered.

"I don't care. I really need to. I want mostly to make this room nice. What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, I want to redo this room definitely. It needs it. And the kitchen. I want different counters and cabinets. And new furniture in every room. And carpet. the wood is alright. And we desperately need a new bathroom. And curtains. And a new bedspread. Please." I answered.

"We can do all of that and more. I want you to have a great home with me. One that has everything you've ever wanted." George said.

"And what you want too." I said.

"I don't want anything specific. Just to not live in a house that's too girly. I can't do that." He told me.

"I promise you won't have to do that. I'll get your approval on everything." I said.

"Good." He said.

**I like this chapter. ~Blair**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter of the day. **

18) New

We were going paint shopping today. I don't know a thing about paint. Calla does. That's good.

"Georgie, do you like this one?" She asked, showing me the paint square thing.

"Sure." I answered.

"Yes or no." She said.

"Yes I like that one. And the other fifty you've shown me." I said.

"Be happy." she said.

"No." I responded.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Cause you dragged me out here while I feel terrible." I answered.

"I wanted you to come with me." She said.

"I know." I said.

I went over and looked at other paint colours. I picked a few that I liked.

"Do you like any of these, Calla?" I asked her.

"I love all of them. Pick one for our bedroom." She said.

"This one." I said, pointing to one that looked like the colour Calla had her nails painted.

"That's wonderful. We'll paint our room that colour." She said.

"It's the same shade of purple as your nails are." I said.

"Yes it is. You are so observant." She said, then kissed my nose.

Calla got the actual paint and took it home with us. We got home and had to move all our furniture, then we painted the whole room. The problem was, we couldn't sleep in our room tonight, cause the paint wouldn't be dry.

"Where else can we sleep?" She asked me.

"I don't know. This house has four bedrooms, but only one has a bed in it." I answered.

"Why?" Calla asked.

"Cause I only have a need for one bed at the moment." I answered.

"We are sleeping on the couch I guess." She said.

"Alright." I said.

We changed, then went out and slept on the couch.

* * *

Calla's POV

It took us from December to April, but we got our house finished. It looked so wonderful. All the rooms were painted, and looked amazing. And we got wonderful granite countertops in the kitchen, and marble ones in the bathroom. The new furniture was the best I could ever ask for. And the curtains in a few of the windows were beautiful. And our bedroom was my favourite. We changed it the most. Our bed was gorgeous, my favourite part of the room. We got a new bed and wonderful white sheets, and bedspread that was blue with purple and green and white pattern, and matching pillows. And new blankets too. I loved it so much. We added another room too. One of the bedrooms was abnormally huge, actually bigger than our bedroom. So we added another bedroom. So now me and George had the most perfect five bedroom house. So perfect it could be in a magazine.

I made George do something with the other bedrooms. They were constantly closed and filled with unpacked boxes and packed boxes. And other things. They were filled with things we desperately needed, silverware and china. So we now had more than three spoons. And forks of assorted sizes. And plates and bowls and glasses. i was never living in a different house. Never.

"See. Now we can live here with all four of our children." George said.

"We are not having four children. One sounds better." I said.

"That's not enough. You have to have more than one. They can occupy each other, rather than one being bored all day." George said.

"It's not happening." I said.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Nope." I said.

"Don't fight it. You want it as much as me." He said.

My husband was crazy. I was not having four children. Not anytime soon. He's determined to have one this year, but my opinion is the opposite. Not one this year. Not next year. Not any year. Well, maybe. Just to make George happy. I don't know. Maybe give one of the bedrooms we weren't using a purpose. Maybe. Not for sure.

**I actually kind of like this story now. ~Blair**


	19. Chapter 19

**Third chapter of the day**

19) Decisions

The kitchen and bedroom were my favourite parts of the house. They were both so much better than they used to be.

"Baby, dinner is ready." I told George, who was paying no attention to me.

"Huh?" He asked me.

"Dinner is ready. Come eat." I answered.

"OK. I'll be there. You go ahead." He said.

"No, get up now." I told him.

"No, I Said I would be there. I'll be there, Calla." He said.

"Why can't you just get up? You're not doing anything." I said.

"I'm working." He said.

"You can take a break." I said.

"No I can't." He argued.

"Yes you can. Get up." I told him.

George dropped his guitar and got up and went out of the room, brushing passed me kind of forcefully. I followed him to the kitchen. He got his plate and sat at the dining room table. I say across from him.

George was weird about being mad. You would think he couldn't see, hear, or talk. He would just sit there silent, and ignore everyone around him. Until something made him really mad, then he would start yelling and on the occasion throw something, and then leave.

"George, will you tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked him.

Nothing. Just a glare.

"George. Tell me what you're so mad about. Now." I Told him.

"God, Calla! Shut up!" He said, standing up and banging his hand on the table.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm just asking you a question!" I said, getting up to and following him to wgerever he was going.

"Why do you need to know the answer?!" He asked.

"Cause I care about you and want to know what you're so mad about so I could maybe fix it." I answered.

"You are the problem." He said.

"How? What have I done?" i asked.

"Everything. You don't do a damn thing for me and I do everything for you." He told me.

"I do things for you all the time. I love you and care for you and make sure you have all that you need." I said.

"I do way more than that. I am the sole provider for us, and I make sure that you have a nice house and nice clothes and everything for you to have the best life you possible can get. And you just complain. I want you to have everything you want. But you refuse to take it. You just say 'no George, that's too expensive, I can't make you do that' Even though It's what I want to do. And you don't even give me anything." He said.

"The only thing you want is a baby, that I do not have any desire for." I said.

"Is it such a bad thing that I want us to have our own family?" He asked me.

"No, it's not. But it's not what I want." I answered.

"How about thinking about what I want for once, babe. Maybe that would help you out." He told me, then went into our bedroom and shut the door.

He did have a point. I really never considered George's opinion on the children subject. That was a selfish thing on my part. I guess I was so used to getting everything, that I only cared about what I thought. George did everything for me, i did nothing. I'm terrible.

I knocked on the bedroom door. Nothing.

"Georgie, can I talk to you?" I asked through the door.

He opened the door and looked down at me. I looked back up at him, then hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm terrible. You're right, I should think about what you want." I said.

"You're not terrible. I love you." He said.

"I want to do what you want for once." I told him.

"We don't have to. Really. I'm OK being alone with you forever." He said.

"No. George. I want what you want." I said.

"Really?" He asked, looking much happier than before.

"Yes really. Whatever insane number of children you want, we can have." I answered.

"Four is not an insane number. It's a great number. It would fit our house perfectly." He said.

"I guess so. Alright; we can have four children, whenever you want." I told him.

"Now Would be great." He said.

**This one took a while. ~Blair**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I haven't updated in like a week, but now I have. I got this app called RockLive, so you can follow me on there if you'd like. My username is georgeharrison. Btw would it be bad if I made a second story? Like a sequel to this one? If so then this will be the last chapter of this story. **

20

George got back from tour yesterday. Last night really, at like 9:30. He looked like he was about to fall over dead when he came in the door. I'm pretty sure he came home, went to our bedroom, and fell asleep. Of course he did change first. He has this weird thing where he won't sleep with a shirt on. He sees a reason for it, I don't.

Right now it's about 4 in the morning. I'm awake and feel terrible and don't know why. It's happened before. Not every day, just every few days. Pretty much the whole time George had been gone. I thought it was because I wasn't used to him being gone, but he's here now, his chest pressed up against my back, with his arms tight around me, as usual. So I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, I can think of one possibility, and George would really like that.

* * *

"Hey, Calla how are you?" Rose greeted me.

"I'm wonderful." I told her.

We were going out to lunch. The whole band was at their house, so she called me cause she could no longer deal with being around four men, so now she's with me.

"Lilly!" Elle said pretty loud, reaching her arms out for me.

I took her from Rose and hugged her and kissed her nose.

"Hello, sweetie. I haven't gotten to see you in forever." I said to Elle.

She likes me a lot more now. As long as George isn't around.

"Why she calls you Lilly, I don't know." Rose said to me.

"Cause George told her to." I said.

"She loves him, she'll do anything he tells her." Rose said.

"And George just ruins her." I said.

We sat down at a booth. Elle sat in my lap on one side, and Rose sat on the other.

"You two are cute. Calla, why don't you and George have your own baby?" Rose asked.

"George really wants to. And so do I." I answered.

"Have you been trying to?" She asked.

"Sort of, not really." I answered.

"You really should have your own. You two would have the cutest kids." She said.

"I think we would too. We might have one, I'm not aure." I said, running my fingers through Ele's blonde hair.

"Wait, Calla, _are_ you pregnant?" Rose asked, almost whispering.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I think so." I answered, a little hesitant, with my face probably bright red.

"Well you need to find out." Rose told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Do a test. We can do that after lunch." She answered.

"Um, OK." I said.

"We can do it at your house, since no one is there." She said.

"Good." I said.

"But you're telling George." She said.

"No. Don't make me do that." I pleaded.

I was more afraid of telling George than I was about anything at the moment.

"You have to. I promise it's not that scary. Just get it over with and don't hesitate. I was as scared as you when I had to tell Ritchie, but I did and he was really happy after I told him." She told me.

"OK." I said.

* * *

After we had lunch, Rose about had to drag me into the drug store.

"Calla. Just watch Elle, get her some candy or something and meet me at the register." She told me.

I did what she told me. Me and Elle went to look at candy.

"Ellie, which one do you want?" I asked her.

"Those, Lilly." She answered, pointed at a bag of some M&M's.

I got the bag down for her.

"You can get them after your mummy pays, OK?" I asked her.

"OK." She answered.

I saw Rose paying, so I picked up Elle and brought her over to her.

"Lilly, got you something, Ellie. What do you say." Rise hinted to Elle after paying.

"Thank you, Lilly." Elle said, then hugged me.

"You're very welcome, Ellie." i said, then kissed her nose.

We went back to my house afterwards. Rose only let Elle have a few M&M's, since I got her the really giant bag of them.

"Calla, just go do it." Rose said, handing me the box the test was in.

I went to me and George's bathroom. I could barely open the box because I was shaking so bad. I finally got it open, then did the test, and sat it on the counter. Apparently it takes five minutes to tell me the verdict. It was the longest five minutes of my life.

"Rose! Come here!" I yelled from the bathroom, after it told me.

"Calla, what did it say?" She asked when she came in.

I handed it to her.

"Calla, you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you! You will be the best mother I just know it!" She said, hugging me tight.

"I don't want to tell George." I said.

"You have to." She said.

"But I don't want to." I said.

"Just get it over with. Just say it right when he walks in." She told me.

"I'll try." I said.

* * *

"Hello, my lovely wife, how are you?" George greeted me when he came home.

"H-hi." I said, stuttering and about to pass out I was so nervous.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"_Why did he have to use the word baby?"_ I asked myself.

"N-nothing." I answered.

"_No. I just need to say it. Get it over with Calla_." I told myself.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"George, I'm pregnant." I said, then buried my face in his chest.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes. He hugged me tight.

"I'm really happy, Callie." George said.

"Good, so am I." I told him.

**Wow I actually updated. ~Blair**


End file.
